Emerald Ice
by Anguis Reginam
Summary: After a startling creature inheritance Crossdressing! Hadrian Potter decides to go after the man he loves. However the road to love is not as easy as he thought. SB/HP
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Ice

Chapter 1

~Parseltongue~

[Letters, books, newspapers]

¤mind speech¤

"talking"

Hadrian James Potter sat in his tiny bedroom on Privet Drive and looked at the mirror in his hand. ¤I look even more girly than I did before. It's a good thing I'm an openly crossdressing fairy otherwise this would be a problem. It just wasn't so literal last night.¤ For it was literal. On his back were delicate-looking see-through emerald and silver wings. Reaching up he pushed his long onyx hair away to touch his pointed ears. Shivering in sudden arousal he pulled his hands away quickly. ¤I definitely will not touch them again. They are way too sensitive. I wouldn't mind Siri touching them though...¤

Hadrian had just turned fifteen, and he had known that he was gay since he was a little boy. What had started as a punishment for burning the breakfast when he was five turned into a lifelong love. You see, when Hadrian was five he had burned the eggs that would have been his family's breakfast. In a fit of anger and needless cruelty his aunt went into the attic, put him into one of his dead mother's childhood dresses and sent him to school hoping he would get in trouble and be bullied. It served the freak right, she had thought. Hadrian however loved the way the dress felt on him and liked feeling pretty, and after an incident wherein his Uncle had almost choked to death on a sausage and Hadrian had saved him with a burst of accidental magic, his Aunt finally had someone to dress up in frilly things which led to his current dilemma.

"I am in love with Sirius Black, my godfather. Who is twenty years my senior, and I don't care." Breathing in deeply, he felt better for saying it out loud.

Getting up from his bed he took a moment to wonder about his wings, and as if hearing his question they melted into his back making an intricate tattoo. Satisfied, Hadrian went into his dresser. Putting on his favorite pair of lacy black underwear he took a second to savor the feeling of the lace slowly going up his naturally smooth legs. He loved the way it felt hugging his most intimate places. And he loved how he felt so naughty wearing risqué clothes under the almost pious wizarding robes. He loved these sorts of clothes, and was lucky he'd never have much of an aversion to the cold, that he in fact embraced it, otherwise he wouldn't be able to wear them at Hogwarts year-round. He put on his black and green ruffle skirt and corset and black leather boots. He then went down to make breakfast for his family.

Hearing his family come down he smiled at his aunt. "Good morning Auntie Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Duddie. Did you sleep well?"

Smiling a little at her nephew, who she learned to love, she said, "Yes Harry we did. Why are you up cooking?"

Suddenly getting happier, her nephew said, "Remus is going to pick me up. And you know what that means?"

Grinning, Petunia answered, "More time to try to win over your man?"

"Yes, this year he shall be mine!" Hadrian answered with a smirk.

Kissing his aunt on the cheek, he set the breakfast down and the family sat down to eat.

At noon the bell rang and after checking his makeup was done, Harry went to open the door. Putting on a sexy smirk he opened the door.

"Hey Remi, are you ready?"

Chuckling at his cub's behavior Remus, said he was. Grabbing his trunk Harry kissed his aunt goodbye and left with Remus for Number Twelve.

AN: I'm so excited for this new fic! Thamk you to my forever patient Beta Nia for helping me through four different rough drafts of this story. I'd be nowhere with out you.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into Grimmauld Place, Hadrian's mouth turned into a moue of disgust.

"This place is in absolute disrepair! Kreacher!"

Tapping his foot impatiently, Hadrian waited for the house-elf to show itself. Hearing a faint popping noise to his left he saw the elf appear standing in displaced grime and dust. Gliding to the creature Hadrian grimaced as he knelt to where he could be on level with the house-elf.

"Kreacher, why does the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black look like this?" Hadrian said in his most delicate voice. Hearing a mumble about blood traitors defining the Black house Hadrian frowned. Tapping his heel, he waited for the elf's answer. Seeing the elf's shoulders sag in what he assumed was shame he waited and continued tapping his foot. "Well?"

Turning slightly towards Hadrian, Kreacher's huge eyes watered. "Ever since Mistress passed Kreacher hasn't had anyone to take care of. This is why house looks messy. Because there is no Mistress Black to serve and Kreacher's elf magic doesn't work."

Kreacher stared with watery eyes. Thinking how useful it would be to have a good house-elf, Hadrian smirked.

"Kreacher, would it be ok if I became your mistress? You can help me and keep this house in good shape."

Sniffling quietly he looked up at Hadrian "I would like you as Mistress, yes. You make a good Mistress for Kreacher."

Feeling foreign magic settle in him Hadrian smiled. "As your mistress my first order is to clean this house up, Kreacher."

And with that he turned around and sashayed up the stairs, looking for the sexy Sirius Orion Black, and promptly ran into solid muscle.

"Oh, hello Siri," Hadrian purred.

"My bond with that crazed elf broke. We have to find him he knows too much!" Sirius said in a panicked voice.

Pouting, Hadrian attached himself to Sirius like a limpet and said in his ear, "Relax Siri, I got it handled. Kreacher is my elf now. Did you miss me Siri?" Wrapping his legs around Sirius' s hips, he didn't worry that people downstairs would see his lacy underwear.

Noticing that Hadrian was practically wearing nothing, Sirius set him down.

A.N. thanks to my lovely beta Nia for helping me through my horrid droid spelling ans making this possible. Review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you guys.

Flames will be used for the super hot smex scenes. ; 3


End file.
